


루프

by Chimebelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimebelle/pseuds/Chimebelle
Summary: 연숩용 글입니다. 읽지 마세요.





	1. Chapter 1

첫 삶은 짧았다. 사치와 향락에 빠져서, 24살 되는 해에 나라에 아무런 도움도 안된 5번째 황녀는, 황제인 오라버니와 함께 단두대의 이슬로 삶을 마감했다.

반역자는 아버지의 총예를 받고 있던 평민 출신의 재상, 유진이었다. 

아버지가 승하하신 날 그는 성문을 열어 평민 군사들을 들이닥치게 하고, 장례식에 참석한 귀족들을 순식간에 재압했다. 다음 황제가 될 오라버니, 그리고 아버지의 사랑을 듬뿍 받아 아직까지 시집가지 않은 막내 황녀인 나는 화난 군중들에 이해 끌려 갔다. 

대다수의 귀족들은 붙잡혀 인질이 되었고, 그 중 소수는 사실 재상과 함께 일을 도모한 것이 밝혀졌다.

유진의 감정없는 냉철한 눈에 몸이 부르르 떨렸다. 

고통도 잠시, 나는 다시 10살 어린아이가 되어 있었다.

...

처음 한 것은 유진을 죽이는 것이었다. 이제까지 예절이나, 기본소양을 위한 자수나 미술 감상 외 해본적이 없는 나는, 아버지에게 쪼르르 달려가 유진이 슈상하다고 고자질했고, 결과는 아버지의 너털웃음과, 처음 겪는 무례에 대한 따끔한 처벌이었다. 

그래서 이를 악물고 공부했다. 

결과를 알았으니, 그를 물리치는 것이 쉬울 것이라 생각한 나를 비웃듯이 쉽게 되는 일은 없었지만- 결국 유진을 역적으로 밝히는 데 성공, 내가 스스로 그의 처형식을 지켜 보았다.

그리고 후에 우습게도, 다시 10살 때로 눈을 떳다.

재상. 장군. 마법사. 상인. 예언가. 예술가. 

나는 죽지 않았다.

아니, 항상 죽었다고 하는 것이 더 정확하리라. 그저, 다시 10살로 덜아갈 뿐.

그 수많은 삶 중에, 첫번째만 재외한다면, 유진을 죽였다. 그리고 그 후에도 반역가들을 뿌리채 없엤다. 

처음에 돌아온 것은 신의 축복이라 여겼다.

두번째와 새번째에는, 실수도 많고 완벽하지 않은 것도 많으니- 유진 후의 반역가들과 이웃 나러와의 잔쟁을 완벽하게 다듬으라는 뜻이라 생각했다. 

그 다음은, 글쎄, 이유가 있나 싶었다. 마법사가 되어, 탑에 틀어 박혀서, 삶과 죽음에 대해, 연구를 솓아부었다. 정치도 무시하고 탑으로 들어가 연구만 하다, 단두와 자연사를 격었으니 다른 방식은 혀과 있을가 해서, 물에도 빠져보고 불에 뛰어들고 땅에 저신을 묻기도 하였다. 탑에서는 다른 세상과 단절되었다지만, 유진이 괘씸해서 중간에 나와 그를 죽이는 것은 잊지 않았다.

마법사로도 정답을 찾지 못한 나는, 삶이 피곤해져 황궁에 골름을 심어놓고 고리를 돌아다니며 예언자 행새를 했다. 꽤 재미있었지만, 그 삶도 의미없이 흘러갔다.

예술가가 되어 그림이든 책이든 황궁에 틀어박혀 작품만 만들어내기도 했다. 당연히, 내 자신과 오라버니의 삶을 지키기 위해 조치는 취해 놓고서.

몇번의 반복을 격고, 나는 드디어 깨달았다.

할 수 있는 것은 다 해봤다.

아직도 나는, 죽지 못했다.

...

지금까지 내가 해보지 않은 것중에 하나를 고르자면- 인생은 다양하니 내가 해보지 않은 것이 더 많지만- 

단 한 번도, 유진과 뜻을 함께 한 적이 없다.

이제 그를 증오하던 마음은 희석되었고, 사실 그를 죽인 것은 이제것 거이 습관이었다. 

이번도 실폐하면, 다시 시간이 돌아갈 테니, 내가 손해 보는 일은 없을 것이다.

한 번, 시도해볼만하다. 

내 사람들을 등지고, 유진과 뜻을 함께 하는 것... 

이번 생은 이렇게 결정되었다.


	2. Chapter 2

성인 나이 18살.

첫 삶

황녀. 23살 처형.

유진. 18살 재상, 35살 혁명

 

루프물:  
철부지 막내- 재상 (어영부영, 하긴 한다, 채질에 안맞음) - 장군 (유진 후 반역자들 누르고 이웃나라 전쟁까지)- 황녀 + 수완으로 상인 (조금 더 누그러뜨려진 성격)- 마법사 (공부하기 싫어서 기피했는데 (멈쓰는것을 더 좋아함) 탑에 틀어박혀 연구만) - 예언가 (심심해. 될대로 돼라) - 예술가 (나 좀 쉬자....)

마지막 삶.

10살. 환생. 골름. 거리. 망토 (안보임 나 누군지)  
21살. 이미 재상. 다른업무도 많이많이.

12\. 21. 첫 만남. 혁명아직계획단계. 황가 없에기보다 평민들이 힘들어서. 세금 등. 거이 추상.

16\. 27. 내가 혁명군의 주축인물이네? "세상은 바꾸지 않아. 중심부가 유지되고 있는 한은 말이지." -황녀 직접 말하고 충격받음. 내가 한 말 맞아? 삐질삐질.

18\. 29. 두문불출 황녀가 성인식 때문에 밖을 나옴. 수상한것 눈치챔. 황녀에게 짜사랑(?) 집쩍(?) 거린다는 오해. (주변인물들). 밝혀짐...

.....

평균수명 현대의학의 발전으로 80 갑니다.

 

등장인물

황제 73 (막둥이 50에 갖음)

-유능하지만 사치스러움

\- 여성인권 별로 관심 없음

\- 귀족들 견재하려 평민 많이 등용 (실력위주 뽑기)

-뇌물 증오- 세금 올리는 것 사랑 (귀족들에게 세금 붙이고 싶으나 귀족 면제를 유지시키려는 것들의 반발로 못하는 것이 인생 최대 고민)

\- 딸 5, 아들3. 딸 3명은 결혼 (공작가 1명, 이웃왕국 2명), 1명은 일찍 죽음. 1 아들 황태자. 1 아들은 유배. 1 아들은 (어머니가 하녀) 그래서 관심 밖.

 

황태자 (1황자)

40 (유진 +6)

\- 동생을 쓸모없는 철부지로 생각. 하지만 귀엽다. 잘해줌.

-황제는 돈만 너무 밝힌다 생각

 

3황자 

34 (유진과 동갑)

\- 어머니가 하녀.

\- 황좌에 관심 0 (야심 많아 속지 마라)

-...

-사실 유진의 인맥 중 하나. (나중일)

 

5번째 황녀 리산드라 페이 바스티안 (가명: 리사 트로웰)

23 (유진-11)

-자존감 높다

\- 실폐를 거이 모르고 삶. 황녀이다 머리도 잘 돌아가는 편이여서 가난한 적도, 굶은 적도, 돈이 부족한 적도 없음. 원하면 갖는것이 일상. 그래서 이제까지 간절히 원하는 것이 없었음. 반복된 환생을 통해 이제는 영원한 안식을 가장 바란다. 배우면 익힘. 천재는 아니지만 평균 이상은 된다. 노력하면 더 잘한다.

\- 용서나 2번째 기회를 (거이) 주지 않는다. 적은 영원한 적, 같은 마음가짐. 유진이 첫번째 예외 (그리고 이유는 어쩔 수 없어서)

-유진과의 관계: 나중에 단짝처럼- 서로의 마음 읽는 경지- 매우 잘 어울림.

\- 가족을 엄청 좋아함. 그런데 언니들은 다 일찍이 시집가서 모르고 2황자는 유배가서 모른다. 아는 사람은 1황자 3황자 뿐.

-모두에게 다정함. 친절을 가정한 무심.

유진 ~~윌샹제드~~ 페라다인 (Eugene willchangethe paradigm) paladin

34

재상

인맥: ...

\- 용서나 2번째 기회를 (거이) 주지 않는다. 적은 영원한 적, 리사와 비슷함

\- 욕망이 크다. (ambitious) 열심히다. 노력왕. 그리고 결실왕.

\- 가난함을 겪은 적은 없으나 뛰어나다 보니 아카데미 그리고 후에 황궁에서 신분 때문에 많은 차별을 받음. (부유한 상인 가정)

 

유진의 극단적이인 면 죽이고, 황녀는 그녀의 극단적인 면 죽이고 (시간과 평민들의 삶이 답이었다 그녀에게는. 유진에게는 황녀가 답. 잘 보면 둘다 같은 사람. 너무 닮아있어 서로 마음 읽는 정도. 끼리끼리모인다의 정석.)

 

 

 올림페. 여자. 극작가 & 여배우?. 평민. 여성인권운동가.


	3. Chapter 3

1st chapter.

 

황녀 여주, 천재는 아니지만 경험치 만렙 여주

평민이지만 재상인 남주, 혁명군 남주, 천재 남주

 

 

첫 삶은 단두대에서 마감했다. 사치스러운 황녀인 것이 나의 죄목. 하지만 잠시 극심한 고통과 암흑 후에 나를 맞이한 것은, 13년 전의 과거였다.

신이 나에게 준 선물이라 생각했다. 나를 죽인 반란군의 우두머리를 착출해서 죽였다. 하지만 나이가 들어 죽은 후 다시 10살 여름을 맞이한 나는, 영원히 죽을 방법을 찾아 해맸다. 몇번의 실패를 되풀이하고, 지쳐있을 때, 내가 한 번도 시도해보지 않은 것이 떠올랐다.

같은 행동을 하면서, 다른 결과를 바라는 것처럼 무식한 것도 없다 하지 않은가?

....

너는 모르겠지만, 유진. 이번 생에는, 안심해도 돼.

이번만큼은, 딱 이번만큼은...

네 편에 설 계획이거든.

사랑하는 가족을 배신하고, 친구를 배신하고, 대신 유진 카르타고, 평민이고 역적인 그의 편에...

서보기로 결심했다.

 

끝을, 볼 수 있었으면 좋겠어.

 

"이렇게 연약하고, 가녀린 것이 생명인데- "

내 손이 그의 목을 조심스럽게 쓸었다.

부들부들 두려움에 질려 떨고 있는 그의 눈을 마주치며, 부드럽게 웃었다.

날카롭고 빠른 동작으로, 다른 한 손에 들고 있던 단도를 목에 쳐박았다.

붉고 뜨거운 피가 울컥 울컥 쏟아져 내렸다.

 

뒤에 선 그의 시선이 느껴졌다. 착잡한 그의 감정이, 전해지는 것도 같았다.

"...부러워."

이렇게 쉽게 죽을 수 있는 저 보잘껏없는 사람이.

너무 부러워서.

\------------------

 

나른한 몸을 아무렇게나 벨벳 의자에 걸처, 한 손에 루비처럼 붉은 마력석를 들고 빛이 퍼지는 모습을 지켜보았다.

짙은 선홍색 빛이 아름다운 피빛이었다.

옆의 조그마한 마력석이 진동했다. 손을 갔다 데자, 연결이 되며 밑층을 관리하는 부하의 목소리가 나왔다.

"아이테르님,  그자가 돌아왔습니다."

대부분의 의뢰는 더이상 그녀가 맡아서 하지 않았다. 손님 접대 또한, 나서는 일이 드물었다.

하지만, 항상 그렇듯, 이 손님은 리산드라의 유일한 예외였다.  

"올려보네."

...그는 아직 그 사실을 모르고 있겠지만 말이다.

문이 열리고, 한 남자가 한 손으로는 장막을 걷고, 한 편으로는 머리를 부딛히지 않기 위해 숙이며 들어왔다. 문이 닫히고, 그가 예를 갇추었다.

"드디어 봽는군요, 아이테르님."

보석을 탁상 위에 내려 놓았다.

"드디어라니, 당신처럼 쉽게 나를 만날 수 있는 사람도 드문데."

허스키한 여성의 목소리가 울려 퍼졌다.

너는 모르고있지만, 이제까지 나를 보기 위해 거쳐야 했던 나의 고용인들도 다 내가 변장한 거였어.

"영광... 입니다."

"역시, 평민이 어린 나이에 재상이 되었다니, 굽히기를 참 잘하네."

가볍게 남자에 대한 감상평을 읊었다. 마음 같아서는 그의 찡그린 모습을 보고 싶었으나... 오히려 입꼬리를 올리는 모습에 올라갔던 기분이 다시 평행선을 달렸다.

느긋하게 풀어진 자세에서 몸을 이르켜 세웠다.

"그나저나 나를 그렇게 찾은 이유, 이제 물어봐도 대답해 줄건가? 나에게만 할 수 있는 말이라니, 이제 내가 네 앞에 있으니까, 해 줄 수 있잖아?"

"정직한 대화를 나누고 싶습니다. 서로 가면을 쓰기에는 적절하지 않은 내용입니다."

잠시 고민하는 기색을 보인 나는, 몸을 이르켜 새웠다. 손은 목에 올라가, 매듭을 풀었다. 그리고 한 동작으로, 머리부터 가린 망토를 벗어 재꼈다.

하지만 아직도 내 얼굴에는, 하얀 가면이 가린 채였다.

"이정도가 나에겐 최선이라는 것을, 알아주었으면 해. 항상 가면을 쓰고 있어서, 다 벗기에는 무리거든. 그래도, 이제것 내 모습을 본 사람은 내 부하들 외 네가 첫번째라고. 유진 카르타고."

빙그르 웃으며 탁상을 넘어 그에게 다가갔다.

"난, 사실, 네가 찾아온 목적을 알아."

원래도 움직임이 없던 몸이 경직되었다.

"황권을, 무너트리고 싶지?"

흠칫한 몸짓을 흐뭇하게 바라보았다.

"네가 황제가 되고 싶은 것이 아니라, 황제 자채를 없에고 싶잖아. 주권은, 황제에 있는 것이 아니라. 국민에 있다. 신이 황제를 선택하지 않았다. 신은..."

"죽었으니까."

나와 그의 목소리가 섞였다.

눈이 맞았다. 그는 홀린 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

"그런 덜떨어진 표정을 하고 있으면 있던 마음도 사라져," 내가 작게 핀잔했다.

"아. 그저, 이 말이 당신 입에서 나올 줄 몰라서... 어떻게..."

"듣고 있었어."

"네?"

"당신 아카데미시절 때, 몇명의 학생들만 모여서 몰래 회의를 가지곤 했잖아."

"설마, 아카데미에 다니신-"

짧게 고개를 저었다. "아니."

사실 3번째 삶에서 사용했던 방법이었다. 군사들을 배치했다, 그의 여럿의 모임들을 녹음하고 현장에서 채포했었다. 아카데미 학생이라는 신분 덕분에 사형까지 선고되지는 않아, 딱 그 한번밖에 사용하지 않은 방법이기도 했다.  

"하지만 들었고, 인상 깊었을 뿐이야. 그냥 탁상공론으로 끝날 줄 알고, 아무것도 하지 않았지만, 탁상공론으로 남지 않은 모양이지?"

"잡히면, 죽어."

"알고 있습니다."

"내가 지금 신고하면?"

"저보다는 당신이 위험할텐데요. 제가 한 것은 당신이 한 말에 동의한 것 뿐, 핵심적인 말은 다 당신이 하지 않으셨습니까?"

만약 보통 정보상이었다면 옳은 말이겠지만, 나에게는 해당 사항이 없는 말이었다. 내가 이런 말을 한들, 감금보다 심한 벌을 받지는 않을것이 너무도 확실했기 때문에.

하지만 넘어가기로 했다. 그가 이것을 알아서, 내게 이익될 일은 없으니까.

조금은, 그가 내 우위에 조금이라도 있다 착각하게 만드는 것이, 더 수월할 테니까.

"당신도 같은 뜻을 가지고 있다 생각했습니다."

"그것보다 돈과 정보가 급했겠지. 귀족들 편에 서지 않는 정보 길드는 내것 하나밖에 없었을 테고. 여차하면 당신이 새우고 싶겠지만, 그러기에는 아무래도 원하는 바를 위해 시간과 돈을 더 투자해야 하잖아? 사실 나는 잘 모르겠어. 신이 황제를 세우지 않았다 해도, 어떻게 백성이 국민이 될 수 있는지, 그것의 의미가 무었인지..."

"당신 길드의 이름. 리베레잖습니까 그리고, 모든 길드원들의 코드명은 신의 이름을 따르고요."

"그냥 신에 도취대 신을 기리는 미치광이라는 생각은? 리베레, 순전히 종교를 위한 것일수도 있잖아."

"신의 이름을 쓰는 길드입니다. 신을 존중하는 것 처럼 보일 수 있겠지만, 저에게는 오히려..."

"신을 대채하겠다는 의지가 보이더군요."

하.

"그렇게 거창한 뜻이라, 나도 몰랐는걸?"

목소리는 조금 비꼬듯 나왔다.

"아닙니까, 아이태르님?"

당당한 그 질문에, 나는 예전의 유진을 옅보았다. 더 나이많고, 확신이 있는, 성숙한 사람. 나의 적. 부러워서, 질투에 멀어 그가 너무도 싫어 그를 죽이고, 죽이다가... 드디어 그에게 그 어떤 감정도 남지 않았을 때, 습관처럼 그의 목을-

눈을 잠시 감았다.

정말로 오랫만에, 권태로움이 풀리고 있었다. 오랜만에 만난 천적에, 처음과 달리 내가 선점하고 있는 높은 위치에, 쾌락과 비슷한 것이 내 등덜미를 서늘하게 스치고 지나갔다.

너는 모르겠지만, 유진. 이번 생에는, 안심해도 돼.

이번만큼은, 딱 이번만큼은...

네 편에 설 계획이거든.

 

"협력하지."

\----------

 

아이테르: 푸른 하늘

카오스 휘프노스 모르페 네메시스 아이테르 (푸른하늘) 히페리온 (태양) 메티스 가이아 타나토스 닉스 니케 케베로스 페이트와 포튜나 세이렌 타르타로스

 

 

 

 

첫 장면. 12살짜리 어린아이가 시녀/시종들을 따돌리고 (그들은 황녀가 백치라 속삭인다) 황궁 밖으로 나간다. 이번에는 짧을거야. 술집에서 평민들이 이야기를 듣다, 길드와 접촉 (사실 저신이 길드의 주인). 길드의 정보원으로, 의뢰자를 만남.

의뢰자는 유진. 황제의 명으로 옴. 당연히 공무원이라는 것은 숨김. 하지만 황녀는 알고있기. ㅋ

호기심. 자극.

황궁. 꿈. 악몽- 첫 삶. 헉. 헉. 생생함. 어랫만. 하지만 이제까지 들끓는 분노가 느껴지지 않음. 살짝 공허.

꿈은 그토록 생생하고 공포스러웠는데, 이제까지 이란 공포른 준 자가 죽을도록 싫었는데, 시간이 지나자 모든것이 무뎌지구나. 그가 내 앞에서, 황명을 수행한다고 했을때...

죽이자는 충동은 커녕, 재미있었다.

네가?

정말, 네가?


	4. Chapter 4

당황했나?

그럴 만도 하다 생각했다. 이렇게 쉽게 협력을 구할 수 있다 생각 하지 않았을 테니까. 하지만, 나는 더 끌 이유가 없었다. 어자피 그에게 접근할 의도로 만든 정보원, 당연히 미끼이듯이 그가 원하는 조건에 모두 부합했다. 그가 의심을 할 만큼.

하지만 어쩌겠는가. 아무리 의심을 해도, 끄나풀을 찾을 수는 없을 것이다. 그가 진행하는 일은 아직 밟힌 적이 없고, 나 외에 수상한 움직임은, 내 조직에서는 없으니까.

그에게 루비를 건냈다.

"나와 바로 연결되는 통신구야. 왠만한 마력 탐지기에는 걸리지 않게 비싼 돈을 들렸으니, 황궁에서도 가지고 다닐 수 있어. 일반 마력석과 다르게 진짜 루비로 보일 테니, 장신구처럼 사용해. 브로치도 나쁘진 않을태지."

"그럼, 오늘은 여기까지. 생각을 정리할 시간을 주지. 그리고,"

나는 그가 의뢰넣었던 명단을 넘겼다.

"당신 말대로, 귀족 중 세금을 빼돌린 녀석들의 명단이야."

"원래 우리가 만난 목적은 이것이니까."

내가 톡톡 서류를 두드렸다.

"당신이 찾은 일로 처리하길 바래. 우리 길드 이름이 돌아다니는 것은 아무래도 보기 좋지는 않으니까. 지금 귀족들을 적으로 돌리면 내가 피곤하다고. 유능하신 재상님이니, 믿을께."

\-------------

아슬아슬했어.

겨우겨우 시간에 맞추어 황녀궁으로 돌아온 나는 야누스의 질책을 한바가지 받았다.

"미안해, 야누스."

다행이라고요. 얼마나 조마조마 했는데요.

야누스는 나의 조직원 중, 나의 호위를 맏고 있는 아이였다.

호위라 하기에는, 나와 떨어져 있는 시간이 많았지만. 그녀의 임무는, 대채로 5번째 황녀의 말동무였다. 미친 황녀가 한 시녀를 마음에 들어 한다. 그리고 그 시녀를 한순간에, 그녀의 친구라 부르며 항상 옆에 있기를 명령한다. 고된 업무는 없고 좋은 옷과 음식을 먹는 대신에, 아침부터 저녁까지 그녀는 나의 시중을 들어야 했다.

황녀가 민감하니, 특별한 날이 아니고서야 내 주위에는 야누스 뿐이었다.

오늘도, 내가 밖에 나가있을 때 내가

 

그가 떠나고 나머지 서류를 바라보았다. 한숨이 나왔다.  
팔을 걷어 부치고 서류작업에 집중하다 보니, 시간을 어느세 훌쩍 지나 있었다.


End file.
